


Trick-r-Treat Yo'self

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick gets to celebrate Halloween in the Hall of Justice.





	Trick-r-Treat Yo'self

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Dick ran through the corridors of the Hall of Justice, heading for the bedrooms, his empty Trick-or-Treat bag in hand. He skidded to a stop at the first door, eyes wide with anticipation. He knocked on the door.

“Trick-or-treat!” he yelled.

The door opened to reveal a vampire.

“Vat do we have here?” the vampire asked. Dick giggled. “Ah, but your blood vould be too little for me.” He dropped some candy into Dick’s bag.

“Thanks, Superman,” Dick whispered. He ran to the next door.

“Trick-or-Treat!”

Wonder Woman opened the door, looking every inch like a goddess.

“What a cute little bird you are,” she said, giving him candy. “Beware! There’s a monster next door.”

“OK,” Dick said, smiling. He thanked her and ran to the next door in the hall.

“Trick-or-Treat!”

The door opened to reveal a monster, giant and green, with tentacles and one giant eye.

“Hi, J’onn!” Dick said.

One tentacle waved while the other deposited candy into Dick’s bag.

“Thanks, J’onn! You’re really scary.”

The monster nodded and shut the door.

Dick went on down the hall, knocking on doors, and getting candy from the rest of the Justice League. Green Arrow was dressed up like Nixon (which made Dick giggle when Ollie did his impression through the mask). Green Lantern was a cowboy, albeit in all green. The Flash was Frankenstein’s monster and Dick laughed at how slow he moved. When he was done, Dick met Batman in the main hall, followed by the other heroes.

Dick launched himself into Batman’s arms.

“And J’onn was a big scary monster! And Flash was Frankenstein, and Wonder Woman looked so pretty! And Superman was a very funny vampire,” Dick babbled.

Batman smiled. “Did you have fun, then?”

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun!”

“Good.”

“Batman?”

“Yes, Robin?”

“Can we go on patrol now?”

Batman ruffled Dick’s hair. “We sure can, Robin.”

“Yay!”

“Don’t you wanna eat your candy first?” Green Arrow asked.

Dick thought about this. “I’ll have one now, and then I can have the rest later, after patrol.”

“Poor kid,” Ollie whispered to Hal. “Batman’s got him saving his candy already.”

“That’s a good idea,” Batman said. “We’ll even take the bag along with us, so you can have some on our way home.”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

Dick let out a whoop of excitement.

“I think Dick’s one of the best things to happen to Bruce,” Superman said, softly.

“I think Dick is one of the best things to happen to the League,” J’onn said, watching Batman and Robin leave.

It was a happy Halloween indeed.


End file.
